The Non-Objects Camp
Overview This camp may as will be the only one opened. So, if you know the other page called Non-Objects, You know whatcha want to choose. Also, you must choose 2 characters/contestants. (You are not allowed to edit either way, I am the only one who can edit this page) So, here we go! Everyone, this camp is full. So, sorry if you wanted to join but was too late. Hosts and Characters These are the people. Hosts Braixen by xous54-d6o03se.png|Braixen (Host) Here s looking at mew kid trade by evandamaster-d9rq57g.png|Mew (Co-Host) scooby_dooby_doo_dles_by_ar_ameth-d8cv5ri.png|Scooby Doo (Assistant) Characters Cynda!.png|Cyndaquil - JoeCling Quili is dumb.png|Quilava - Undhee Servine by mysticdragonfire-d57zznu.png|Servine - PikiminComet 250px-Méga-Gardevoir-XY.png|Gardevoir - NLG343 King boo dark moon vector by kingboo10-d5ypbvi.png|King Boo - Undhee Trubbish by scythemantis-d4wybzf.png|Trubbish - PikiminComet Snivy v 2 by xous54-d3bd0bp.png|Snivy - OfficialNeedleBFDI Luigi .png|Luigi - Object shows 200 it__s_a_me__mario__by_blistinaorgin-d4wlumw.png|Mario - Object shows 200 latest.gif|Norville Shaggy Rogers - OfficialNeedleBFDI commissioned_sketch___rob_from_smash_by_seto-d8w2rc4.png|R.O.B - JoeCling Wale.png|Waluigi - NLG343 People who signed up * OfficialNeedleBFDI * NLG343 * JoeCling * Object shows 200 * PikminComet * Undhee Episodes When everyone sign ups, these episodes will be made anyways. So, once everyone signs up for these non-objects, these will be the challenges here. Episode 1A: The Team Namer Braixen: Hey there, welcome to The Non-Objects Camp! Shaggy: There isn't a ghost here, right? Braixen: Don't ask, there's none. Shaggy: Thank god. Braixen: So, here is the introductions! Scooby Doo: Can we talk first also? Braixen: First, here is our Co-Host, MEW! Mew: Hey there, yo! Braixen: And Scooby! Scooby Doo: Hey there, fans! Braixen: Roll the clips. Scooby Doo: READY! Introductions Luigi: Gonna start busting. R.O.B: There's nothing good then being just a robot. Waluigi: I CAN BEAT 1 CHALLENGE EASILY! Snivy: That's pretty simple, I can take it. Shaggy: I wonder what we are gonna make out. Mario: I'm gonna Win! Gardevoir: I hope I get a perfect win. King Boo: I'LL BEAT THIS IN A PIECE! Servine: Who likes me? Quilava: I enjoy challenges. Cyndaquil: Nothing wrong with me? Trubbish: I'm trash, so what's the point? Challenge Braixen: Today, you are gonna make names for your team. The 3 who has the best name will become the team captains! Snivy: Well, does that mean? Braixen: Yes, you can also choose whoever you want on your team also. R.O.B: Then, thats good. Braixen: This challenge will end on September 4th, at 12:00 AM. Gardevoir: When do we do Confessionals? Snivy: Good idea. Braixen: Next episode. King Boo: Awesome! Snivy: When do we get the icons? King Boo: We don't need that. Braixen: You don't need to make a icon, you just need to name it something. Gardevoir: Good point. Servine: I can tell by the name. Gardevoir: Me too. Waluigi: Who cares, I WANNA WIN! Braixen: So, you must do the challenge before 12:00 AM, in FR, MA, USA on September 4th. Scooby Doo: Also, you are not allowed to use mature words in the team names or you will automatically lose. Braixen: So, see you next time! Cyndaquil: I like this. Quilava: This ain't bad. King Boo: END IT! Braixen: Not yet, there's a twist! Gardevoir: Yes? Braixen: The first person who posts their Team Name will be a team captain. Gardevoir, Quilava, King Boo, Cyndaquil, Servine, Snivy, Waluigi, R.O.B, Luigi, Mario, Trubbish and Shaggy: WHAT? Braixen: So, bye! Winners/Team Captains # Snivy (Reason: Twist on the challenge) # Gardevoir (Reason: A match for the Pokemon) Episode 1B: Plain Choices Trivia * Most of the contestants are either Nintendo or mostly Pokemon/Mario characters. * Shaggy is the only person to be a cartoon person. Category:Camps Category:Non-objects Category:MassachusettsFan Category:New Category:Pokemon-related Category:Nintendo-related Category:Pages Category:Massachusetts's Camps Category:Mario-related